Meng Dynasty
The 'Meng Dynasty '(weird stuff here) is an empire located in Etharia. The Meng Dynasty is the birthplace of the Mengist religion. The nation's geographical and political isolation from the rest of the world, alongside its habitation with the Meng, Mandu, Yuan, Yuexia, and other peoples who escaped the war and turmoil of the Michu/Zhi Dynasty, has provided it with a unique set of customs, history and culture. The nation is overzealously religious, with Mengism being a huge factor in the life of citizens, and exists as the national religion. The nation is a de facto theocracy. It has retained its absolute monarchist governing style since its proclamation in 1502, when colonists from Michu/Zhi Dynasty arrived at the New World. Etymology In Vernacular and Classical Meng, the word "Meng" means "youthful folly", "the young shoot", and "discovering". It alludes to the founding of the nation via exploration, and is a term used to describe the nation as a whole, as well as an umbrella term for its peoples. History Early Days (1502-1518) The Meng Dynasty was unofficially founded in 1502, after a group of 2,182 colonists hailing from the old Zhi Dynasty discovered the peninsula. For a period of several years, the colony was small in size, centred around the area known today as Huangjing. In 1518, the second wave of settlers arrived from Michu/Zhi Dynasty. These settlers arrived during the Fanxi Era, where the Zhi Dynasty experienced bloody wars and turmoil. Soon, more and more settlements were founded, and would unite under the banner of the Green Dragon Empire. The Green Dragon Empire (1549-1627) The Green Dragon Empire was formed in 1549 as a coalition of local governments from the cities of Huangjing, Beihai, Mengyang, Dongcheng, Taohexi, Taohedong, Fenducheng, Xibei, Xihai, Hekou, and Zhongting. Led by the legendary, if not mythical leader known as the Jade Emperor, this was a period of relative prosperity and stability in the Dynasty. By being able to serve as a place of refuge from the toil and war in the Zhi Dynasty at the time, the nation was able to attract scientists, missionaries, soldiers, artisans, craftsmen and people of all talents, eventually contributing to the advancement of the Green Dragon Empire socially, economically, and militarily. One thorn on the side of the Empire was the Chiefdom of the Eastern Islands. Even as early as 1508, the inhabitants of the Eastern Islands, known as the Yuexia, invaded, pirated, and pillaged coastal settlements. The Yuexia's hostilities resulted in reprisals by the Green Dragon Empire, and military conflicts often occurred from 1520 until as late as 1822. The Yuexia formed a society of fishermen, whalers and hunter-gatherers, surviving mainly by hunting and fishing. They followed a religion which was based on piracy and social Darwinism. In 1627, preparations began for a campaign to subjugate the islands, as the Emperor mustered a force of over 72,800 troops to attack the nearby Yuexia army, which had captured Zhongting. Five Kingdoms Era (1628-1823) However, following the Jade Emperor's untimely death in 1628, the Green Dragon Empire was fractured into the five states of the Southern Wei, Eastern Feng, Meng, and Liu Dynasties, alongside the Chiefdom of the Eastern Islands. The Chiefdom began to conquer more and more coastal towns, utilizing the disarray and infighting between the various Dynasties on the mainland to their advantage. In the decisive First, Second and Third Battles of Zhongting, an army of 120,000 troops led by Meng general Guo Hailiu defeated and killed the Chieftain of the Eastern Islands. Following his death, the Chiefdom's forces retreated back to their homestead; the victory led to spontaneous arousals of nationalistic sentiments and pan-Mengist ideologies, as popular support went to the Meng Dynasty. In less than a year, Guo Hailiu had also defeated the other 3 remaining dynasties, cementing his rule on the peninsula. With his authority stamped onto the soil, he was free to look towards finally finishing the work of his predecessor, and stamping out the rowdy, insubordinate Yuexia on the Eastern Islands. From 1629-1633, 1730-1731, and 1822-1823, punitive expeditions were launched into the Eastern Islands by different leaders. The first two expeditions, led by Emperors Gaozu and Hanhua, managed to capture and place garrisons on all but 1 of the 16 islands. The remaining island, known as Port Wallis, would hold out against constant siege and attacks until 1823, when the island was finally captured in an amphibious assault. It was rumoured that the battle had killed over 700,000 cumulatively, and that all inhabitants on the islands were slaughtered. Following the conclusion of the Meng-Yuexia conflict, the Five Kingdoms Era officially ended. Colonial Era (1869-1890) From 1869 to 1890, the Dynasty was incorporated into Trekkish colonial rule for accepting their suzerainty, in exchange for protection. In 1890, a popular referendum led to the Meng's secession from the Empire. Modern Day (1890-present) The Meng Dynasty was blessed with centuries of relative stability following the conclusion of the Five Kingdoms Era. In 1892, the Meng Armed Forces opened a military arsenal in the city of Xihai, the Xihai Arsenal, dedicated to the manufacture of modern rifles. Some of its earlier products included the Xihai Arsenal Model 1889, although it also produced the Xihai Arsenal Model 1910 Trench Gun, Xihai Arsenal Model 2008, and other military-grade rifles for the Armed Forces. The economy of the Meng also experienced increases in productivity, output and revenue, as the state adopted a laissez-faire economic policy in 1900. It was characterised by its solid banking system, lack of public debt, a strong legal system, harsh anti-corruption measures, low taxation (with a customs levy of only 0.08%), free port trade, and positive non-interventionismhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Positive_non-interventionism. The Dynasty's geostrategic location as a central pillar between the two main continents meant port trade was extremely lucrative. By 1910, Port Wallis, one of the primary harbour ports on the Eastern Islands, became one of the busiest container ports in the Etharia for many years. The port's ten container terminals have a total handling capacity of over 20 million twenty-foot equivalent units (TEU), providing 20 berths for all types of maritime vessels, from tugs to gigantic oil tankers. The market liberalization of 1910 also provided stimulus and investment into the local economy. Numerous Meng companies have been founded in this time period, including the Mengyang Ocean Shipping Company (MOSC in 1911), Mengyang Aviation (1922), Taohe River Basin Aerospace Group (1923), Fendu Automobile and Carworks (1925), Port Wallis Precision Machinery Corporation (1925), and so on. The economic boom largely subsided in 1940. Category:Nations Category:Monarchy